steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ziemia i Kosmos/ Czy na pewno neutralni? Crossover
TEN ODCINEK ZAJMUJE 4 'MIEJSCE W NAJDŁUŻSZYCH STRONACH. Uwagi od jednego z autorów Witam tu MarySP, nie było odcinka w niedzielę, bo robiłam Crossa z Kubą i o to nasze dzieło, ma pewnie nie jeden błąd, więc polecam czytać w trybie edycji, jeszcze dostaniecie odznakę i to dobra promocja, BPR może zostać artykułem miesiąca, zapraszam do głosowania za lub sprzeciw. Życzę miłego czytania Wstęp do Czy na pewno neutralni? '(jeśli nie interesuje cię ta seria to nie czytaj wstępu) -Dobra lecimy Rozporządziła BPR -mieszkańcy planety będą nad informować w razie zagrożenia Poinformowała BLR -znakomicie, wszyscy na pokładzie? BPR się odwróciła i sprawdziła, czy wszyscy są, po sprawdzeniu obecności wypatrzyła silnik i szybko omówiła procedury bezpieczeństwa, wtedy ruszyli -to gdzie lecimy Zapytała się Awen -po Kasumi i Obsydian, na Ziemię Odpowiedziała BPR -a czasami zlepek jej nie zniszczył? Zapytała się BLR -nadzorowaniem ziemski zlepek... Zabańkowali go -ale jak można zahamować takie coś? BLR nie uwierzyła w odpowiedź -nawet ja tego nie mogę pojąć BPR patrzyła się na drogę -tak... Zaraz przekroczymy granicę z galaktyką ziemska. Trzymajcie się BPR nadciągnęła piąte przycisków a statek gwałtownie przyspieszył i leciał tak jeszcze przez kilka minut po czym zwolnił i zaczął lądować -już, tak szybko ? Zdziwiła się Awenturyn -na razie jesteśmy w Polsce dokładniej w... Nie mogę tego przeczytać, za trudne w wymowie. Nie uczyłam się polskiego -Po co nas tu zabrałaś? Wkurzyła się BLR -przecież Kasumi i Obsydian są w Australii -tak, ale skoro jesteśmy na Ziemi chciałabym wam zrobić lekcje historii, tylko wejdźmy pod wodę -użyczę głosu Szafir Poinformowała BPR -dzięki, ustaliłam z BPR o tym, że przytoczę wam historię ich poprzedników. Bursztyny na początku zostały stworzone na HomeWorld, do dzisiaj nie wiem jaką funkcję pełnią, lecz wiem że na HomeWorld jest ich tylko kilka... Większość z nich zginęło na wojnie, te które przeżyły, zaniosły ich odłamki tu, do morza Bałtyckiego. Awen widzisz to pomarańczowe pod twoją stopą, to nie szkło... To odłamek Bursztynu. Ludzie biorą te kawałki i wkładają do ozdób, lecz to nie jest raczej chips na ozdobę, lecz ludziom można to wybaczyć... Oni nie znajdą naszej historii. Wszyscy wyszli z wody -płytko tam było i brudno... Wkurzyła się Awen -dobra lecimy Poinformowała BLR. Wzięli do statku i odlecieli, po paru godzinach lotu wylądowali w Japonii pod domem Kasumi i Obsydian -teleporter znajduje się za domem Poinformowała BPR -sprawdź rejestry teleportu Prosiła BLR. BPR, wyjęła nagle urządzenie i wyświetliły się na nim ostatnie teleporty -super, ostatni teleport odbył się do Australii Poinformowała BPR, wszyscy weszli na teleporter i nastąpił teleport -a gdzie dokładniej one się znajdują? Zapytała się Zir -w Violet Town Początek Crossa Kiedy Awi wyszła na zakupy to zauważyła klejnoty. One popatrzyły chwilę na nią a ona nie. Po chwili zaczęła uciekać w stronę chatki. Z. Kolanko ruszyła za nią, musiała pomóc sobie skrzydłami gdy była blisko Awi zaczęła tak jakby ją zaczepiać -ja tam nie jestem taka zła -łapie rebelie ale tobie nic nie robię -ja tylko szukam takich dwóch, a ty pewnie znasz to miejsce -LUBIE AWENTURYNY!!!! -zostaw mnie ! -Albo nie... -Nie powiedziała Awi -zostaw mnie -OJ... chyba zacznę płakać.... Z.Kolanko się zatrzymała Awenturyn * słysząc to powoli podchodziła do do Z.kolanko -Awen... Kolanko krzyknęła w stronę reszty -zapytamy się tubylców -Co ... nie dosłyszała Awenturyn (MarySP). Awenturyn * była nieco przestraszona całą akcją -spokojnie, widzę że się mnie boisz.... powiedziała Z.Kolanko -ale... nie ma się czego bać... mam czasami wahania nastroju ... mimo klejnoty ich nie mają...heh głupio to brzmi -czyli nic złego mi nie zrobisz ? -jestem Zircon Kolanko. Nie kolano, Kolanko i nic ci nie zrobię -Ja jestem Awenturyn * -to tak jak moja w cudzysłowie ,,siostra". Zir Kolanko odwróciła się do reszty i krzyknęła -gdzie wasze maniery?! przedstawcie się pierwsza zjawiła się Awen -Ty też jesteś Awenturyn , tak ? -tak, tylko defekt.... Mega defekt -Nie wyglądasz źle jak niektóre defekty które widziałam a z resztą ja też jestem defektem...defektywnym szafirem -tak... wiem... powstawałam z resztą defektów w defektywnym świecie Potem zjawiła się Zircon -nie wierzę, że spotkaliśmy klejnot... -trudno znaleźć Kasumi i Obsydian a co dopiero prawie szafira Awi zarumieniła się na komplement o tym, że jest prawie szafirem -no wiesz...klejnoty nie występują na ziemi często i na koniec Doszły BPR, BLR i N. Szafir -o jejciu... Zarumieniła się N.Szafir -bliźniaczka -Nie bliźniaczka poprawiła ją BPR -To Awenturyn... -tak...chciała bym być szafirem Powiedziała marzycielsko Awi, miło jest w końcu jakąś poznać -to i tak bliźniaczka ignorowała ją N. Szafir -to miłe że tak sądzisz Uśmiechnęła się Awenturyn* -tak... lubię bliźniaczki... -tak nazywa każdą osobę podobną do szafira lub szafiry wyjaśniła BLR -no dobrze... Zrozumiała Awi -o a skoro się odzywam... jestem Bursztyn Lewa Reka... a to jest moja siostra Bursztyn Prawa Ręka... Przedstaw się szturchnęła BPR -Tak jestem Bursztynem..... ....Prawą ręką -Nigdy nie widziałam Bursztynów,Skąd jesteście ,A raczej co tu robicie ? -jesteśmy rzadko spotykane na HomeWorld.... większość nas skruszono na wojnie.... osiedliliśmy się na planecie ... imamy sojusz z Homeworldem... Powiedziała BPR nagle przerwała jej BLR -Zajmujemy się leczeniem klejnotów i innych ras... -No dobrze skoro wszyscy się znamy , i wiem że nie macie złych zamiarów zapraszam was na obiad ! Oczywiście jeśli możecie Powiedziała Awi -o dzięki! krzyknęła Zircon - uwielbiam jeść Dopowiedziała -Ja tak samo ! Ucieszyła się Awenturyn -dobra my też zjemy... powiedziały BPR i BLR -a reszta tylko przytaknęła -Wspaniale ! I ruszyli -Zaprowadzę was do mojej chatki Poinformowała Awi -dobrze... Przytaknęła Z.Kolanko -Dobra więc... zaczęła BPR -Jak znalazłaś się na Ziemi -to długa historia -oh... to może powiemy o tym później BPR się zarumieniła ze wstydu ,W końcu znalazły się obok chatki -WOW, ładna Zachwyciła się N. Szafir -Dzięki, że ci się podoba. Dla waszego dobra zaczekajcie na mnie chwilę Awi wbiegła do chatki i zaczęła mówić... -Słuchajcie !Mamy gości ! Angel odgrzej obiad który zrobiłam wcześniej ! -Rubciu nakryj do stołu ! -Jaspis błagam nie atakuj ich ! -A Zoisyt zaparz herbatę ! -Ja po nich pójdę ! Awenturyn * bez słowa wybiegła, a inni zaczęli robić to co powiedziała -no i widzisz i tak się piszczy trawą BLR pokazywała resztę gwizdanie na trawie, Awi przybiegła do nich -Ok. Już jestem ! -macie fajną trawę... i o co chodzi? -Po pierwsze uprzedzę was że mieszkam z innymi klejnotami, nie bójcie się bo one też wam nic nie zrobią -dobra ale na wszelki wypadek bądźcie gotowe szepnęła BLR -No to chodźcie i weszły -Przedstawcie się , śmiało ! Uśmiechnęła się do nich Awi wszyscy się wahali. nagle Awenturyn (MarySP) wyszła -Cześć, heh jestem Awenturyn a to moi przyjaciele... heh Oczywiście pierwsza podbiegła Aura i po kolejni ściskała dłonie przybyszów mówiąc... -jestem Angel Aura Kwarc Awen i zaczęła ich przedstawiać, nagle doszła do Z. Kolanko -Hej... Kolanko...wszystko w porządku Awen szturchała Z. Kolanko, która była wpatrzona w Różową Rubin -to najpiękniejsza forma wdzięku nagle powiedziała. Awen zorientowała się o co chodzi -Ona uwielbia Rubiny i tyle... Wytłumaczyła -Jeszcze różowa... dodała Zir Kolanko Rubin nieco zawstydzona odpowiedziała... -Wow dziękuję. Jestem Różowy Rubin. Miło mi was wszystkie poznać. -mi też ciebie miło poznać..... wymamrotała Z. Kolanko po chwili Zir podeszłą do Aury -Przepraszam że ci przerwałyśmy, ale Kolanko ma swoje humorki Angel odpowiedziała... -Spokojnie W końcu Zoisyt odważyła się wyjść z ukrycia... i powiedziała... -Wiem... możecie.... krzyczeć -WO Zdziwiła się BPR -Ona... jest ........słodkim mutanciem Zachwyciła się po chwili -Że co ? Zdziwiła się reszta -Uwielbiam mutanty..... -Jak to uwielbiasz ? Mutantów się boi nie uwielbia... Różowa szturchnęła ją o powiedziała... -Przestań. Widzisz są klejnoty które lubią mutanty. -Mam jak zwykle inny gust czy co??? jeśli uspokoisz go i zaczniesz go do siebie przyzwyczajać, zrobi się milutki.... Zaczęła wyjaśniać BPR -Błagam nie mów dalej -No bo ona pracuje z mutantami... tak się złożyło... wyjaśniła BLR -Aha wszystko jasne odpowiedziała Zoisyt -to co z tym obiadem? Zniecierpliwiła się Zir -A racja... odpowiedziała Awi -Siadajcie i usiedli Awi podeszła na chwilę do tacy która stała na kuchence. Podniosła ją i powiedziała... -A o to ciasto z batatów ! -tak... coś dobrego wreszcie Powiedziała zniecierpliwiona Kolanko -nic nie jadłam do paru dni powiedziała Zir -Tylko mam pytanie odezwała się BPR -Jakie ? Opowiedziała Awi -Co to bataty ? -To takie słodkie ziemniaki ale ja dodałam kremu , i trochę czekolady -oh... słodkie ziemniaki... chyba takie hodowałam... bo kojarzę coś takiego -a dobra mniejsza z tym, zjem sobie je I gdy wszyscy nałożyli sobie kawałek ciasta usłyszeli głośne tupanie z góry -TRZĘSIENIE ZIEMI!!! zaczęła panikować Z.Kolanko -Nie spokojnie ! -to co -To tylko Jaspis schodzi po schodach Opowiedziała Aura -I na schodach pojawiła się Jaspis -kolejny przyjaciel ucieszyła się Z.Kolanko -Tak... -No nie wiem... Odpowiedziała Zuzu W końcu Jaspis zeszła i usiadła na kanapie Awen poparzyła się na nią z podziwem Jaspis Zaczęła wpatrywać się w grupę nieznanych jej klejnotów -niezły kwarc Powiedziała Awen Jaspis nie odezwała się słowem -Musicie wybaczyć Jaspis... Zaczęła tłumaczyć Awi -Nie ma zaufania do obcych klejnotów. -Spokojnie, Awenturyn reaguje podobnie -Czyli kwarce jednak są w jakimś stopniu podobne Powiedziała Zoisyt -jasne, o a jeśli chodzi o którąś z Zircon to jest bezlitosna Powiedziała BLR -Aha... Opowiedziała Rubcia -Smakuje wam ciasto ? Zaczęła Awi -Bardzo Odpowiedziała BLR -... nie jadłam słodkości od czasów matki... -Miło mi słyszeć że smakuję. Odpowiedziała i zarumieniła się Awi -mniam... powiedziała Zir Kolanko Awi zarumieniła się bardziej po zjedzeniu Zir wstała -a teraz mam pytanie -W taki razie słuchamy uważnie Odpowiedziała Aura -widzieliście może dwie osoby przypominające klejnoty jedna niska z włosami zaczesanymi na prawo a druga wysoka w różowych włosach, zawsze chodzą razem. Są nierozłączne musimy je znaleźć -Ja nic nie widziałam a wy ? Powiedziała Awi Wszyscy pokręcili przecząco głowami (oprócz Jaspis) która nadal obserwowała wszystko -hm.... to musimy się wziąć do szukania... mamy mało czasu... powiedziała BPR -dzięki za gościnę -Przyjemność po naszej stronie... podziękowała Zir - musimy iść szukać ich -A może pomożemy wam w szukaniu tej dwójki ? Powiedziała śmiało Angel no jasne powiedziała BLR Aura dodała... -Dla mnie to nie będzie problem ! -im więcej osób do pomocy tym lepiej Po czym rozprostowała skrzydła -To co wy na to że rozdzielimy się w dwójki ? Powiedziała Rubcia -no jasne... przyznała Awen -Ja chcę iść z Szafirką ! Powiedziała Awi -O ... N.Szafir się zarumieniła -W końcu jesteśmy bliźniaczkami hehe. Odpowiedziała Awneturyn * -bliźniaczki!!!!!!! ucieszyła się N.Szafir -Idę z Rubin powiedziała Z.Kolanko -jeśli się zgodzi -Pewnie ! Odpowiedziała wesoło Rubci -HURA podskoczyła Kolanko Dobra Zaczęła Zir -Skoro mam skrzydła, to polecę z aurą -Nie mam nic przeciwko hehe. Odpowiedziała Angel. -Pewnie BPR chciałaby iść z Zoisyt, co? Zaczęła BLR -No jasne, skąd wiedziałaś -znam cię dobrze... -to mogę Zoisyt -Skoro tak to ustalone. Odpowiedziała Zoisyt. -Oj... została jaspis.... Przeraziła się Awenturyn Jaspis podeszła do Awenturyn Machnęła ręką na znak że może z nią iść huh... może będziemy tam w trójkę... zaproponowała BLR -Ja sama nie dam sobie rady Jaspis popatrzyła na BLR i dała znak ręką że może iść z nią i Awenturyn (MarySP) -dzięki -No to ruszajmy ! Powiedziała wesoło Awi i wszyscy wybiegli z domu N.Szafir z Awi szły powoli tą drogą, gdzie się Awi zobaczyła gości -To jak to być... emmm... tym kim jesteś zapytała N.Szafir -Trochę nie rozumiem pytania hehe Odpowiedziała Awi -oh nie wiem jak cie nazwać, żeby cię nie obrazić... jak to jest być tobą -Spokojnie nie uraziła bym się ale myślę że chodzi ci o to jak jest być nieudaną ? -tak.... -Oooo no dobrze. No bo wiesz...szafiry są rzadkie i arystokratyczne. No bo wiesz...zasadzając nasiono klejnotu tam gdzie szafir ma się pojawić. Zwykle wychodzą Awenturyny a szafiry o wiele rzadziej. Ale dobrze jest być sobą. I tak nadal szlifuję swoją wizję przyszłości. Mam nadzieje że kiedyś dorównam umiejętnościom szafirowi... Podsumowując... Taką ścieżkę wybrał dla mnie los. I będę nią iść. -Huh... a w sprawie wizji ja często ją ignoruję... próbuję ignorować...lubię niespodzianki... -Ja wręcz uwielbiam niespodzianki ! -Ale czasem jest przydatna. -Mi też, dzięki niej uniknęłam śmierci -Wow... U Aury i Zir -to...przyleciałyście odwiedzić tu te dwa klejnoty ? zaczęła Angel -raczej wziąć je do pomocy... u nas na planecie osiedliła się rebelia... która ma dla nas złe zamiary -pfff...rebelia ? Hehe...jaka rebelia ? Znaczy tu nie ma rebelii...jaka rebelia...znaczy no to źle że macie ten problem... -spokojnie, nie osiedliła się na Ziemi. tylko na Beatitudinem, takiej planecie na której mieszka BPR i BLR. A najzabawniejsze jest to, że dowódcą tej rebelii jest była miłość BPR -To BPR musi mieć małe problemy sercowe co ? -i to mocne -Ale nie oszukujmy się. Widać że wy dwoje za sobą szalecie czyż nie hehe ? -trochę... przecież mnie uratowała... -Wszystko jasne. Kochasz ją i jej czyn. Jakie to słodkie ! -Przestań bo znikną mi skrzydł... i zniknęły jej skrzydła i zaczęła spadać, po chwili jednak wróciły... -ostatnio mi szwankują Powiedziała Zir -przepraszam -spokojnie, to dla tego, że dawno nie latałam, muszę się skupić na lataniu -dobrze U Kolanko i Rubci -To...co sądzisz o ziemi ? Zaczęła Różowa -jest spoko... często tu latam (gdy nikt nie widzi). Lubię tutejszą popkulturę -skoro tak to musiałaś poznać Różowy Diament prawda ? szukam jej, może napotkałaś ją kiedyś ? -oh... Różowa diament ona nie... Kolanko patrzyła na Rubcie i widziała wielką radość w jej oczach -nie na problemów w niczym -to pięknie Ucieszyła się Rubcia. Kolanko chciała jej powiedzieć prawdę, lecz pomyślała, że reszta powinna się przyznać do kłamstwa -hej ostatnio działo się wiele w ludzkim zoo Kolanko cierpiała chciała zmienić temat -pamiętam jak ludzkie ZOO dopiero powstawało... Powiedziała Rubcia -a ja pamiętam jak ten wredny agat jeszcze nie był wredny... Z. Kolanko zauważyła dużo brokatu na ziemi -hmm... możliwe, że tu przechodziły... Skąd to wiesz ? -ta wyższa zawsze jest cała w brokacie al tu wszędzie jest brokat -co to tęczowe anime robi z nimi xD -ooooo myślałam że to przypadek... -nie sądzę Tymczasem u BPR i Zoisyt -może się z nimi skontaktuję Zaproponowała BPR -jak chcesz. -mam do nich numer... tylko nie mam telefonu wiesz gdzie może jakiś być -najbliższy jest w Violet Town ale to kawałek drogi...albo czekaj. Złap mnie za rękę. -ok to co ? Wtedy Zoisyt teleportowała się do Violet town obok telefonu (oczywiście zabierając BPR ze sobą). -o, dzięki.... BPR wyjęła z torby monetę i wykręciła numer, w słuchawce odezwał się głos: ,,jeśli chcesz mi sprzedać węża do spadaj" -przecież to ja BPR ,,skąd mam ci wierzyć" -nie sprzedaję węży tylko proszę cię o pomoc, musicie z manami lecieć ,,czemu? to coś wielkiego" -tak wyjaśnię ci potem, to spotykamy się.... w -Violet Town Powiedziała szeptem Zoisyt -tak Violet Town (dzięki Zoi) ,,Dobra tylko gdzie dokładniej" -ktoś cię na pewno spotka -jesteśmy grupkami rozrzuceni po całym Violet Town ,,Dobrze więc do zobaczenia" -Pa BPR odłożyła słuchawkę -To teraz pozostało nam czekać co ? Zapytała się Zoi -tak moja praca zakończona -No ok. U Jaspis , Awen i BLR -Wiesz jak wyglądają spytała się awen BLR -tak, jak klejnoty, lubią się wyróżniać ...zawsze chodzą fikuśnie ubrane odpowiedziała BLR -o tak jak ta brokatowa? -Tak właśnie... co ? brokatowa? ...to kasumi, Awen jak je znalazłaś? -wyróżniały się w tłumie BLR podeszłą do Kasumi -hej chwyciła Kasi za ramię Jaspis zaczęła badać wzrokiem różowy klejnot -NiE przyjmę twojego węża!!! a to tylko BLR i ... awenturyn ? -tak to ona potwierdziła BLR -gdzie ta druga zapytała się Awen -Obsydian..... hmmmm.... kupuje lody nagle zauważyła jaspis -a o tej mi nic nie mówiłaś... -poznałyśmy się nie dawno wytłumaczyła BLR -ok... powiedziała kasi zmieszanym głosem Jaspis nadal wpatrywała się we wszystkich. Powoli zaczęła się do nich przekonywać. Po chwili przyszła Obsydian z dwoma lodami -miałam kupić dwa lody? -tak... Spotkałam ich przed chwilą -tak... więc mamy z wami lecieć? -tak potwierdziła BLR -tylko daj nam zjeść lody poprosiła Kasi -tak.... i tak musimy poczekać na resztę Powiedziała BLR -A reszta w ogóle wie gdzie jesteśmy ? Powiedziała Jaspis po raz pierwszy -Wiesz... BPR ma moc wyczuwania żywych stworzeń i rejestrować ich rasy więc nie zajmie jej to problemu... powiedziała BLR A co z Awi , Rubin , Angel i tymi waszymi ? -One nie wiedzą gdzie jesteśmy -BPR Znajdzie ich tak samo jak znajdzie nas -No dobra... tym czasem u BPR i Zoisyt -To wiesz już gdzie są ? -Chyba ich czuję... Skupiła się BPR -Zawsze mogę nas teleportować tak są przy lodziarni Obsi kupiła sobie lody -Dobra jesteś w te klocki -dalej Zoiteleportuj nas -Dobra. Zoisyt złapała rękę BPR i teleportowały się tuż obok lodziarni -Hej BLR krzyknęła BPR -O cześć właśnie o tobie mówiłam -Jaspis się odezwała ? Hehe Zaśmiała się Zoisyt -super to wiesz gdzie jest reszta zapytała się Awen -szukam... skupiła się BPR -Tak Zir Kolanko i Rubinka są nie daleko pobiegne po nie wtedy za rogiem BPR wpadła na Zir Kolanko -Au... Bolało jęknęła Zir Kolanko -Rubin coś się stało ? Zapytała się Zoi -nie... -przepraszam... znalazłam Kasi i Obsi BPR pomogła Z.Kolanko wstać. -o bo my szłyśmy po śladach z brokatu... i byłyśmy blisko celu powiedziała Kolanko -jesteśmy za rogiem... widziałaś może Zir i Aurę? Zapytała się BPR -nie parzyłam w niebo... -to ją wyszu..... -raczej ja znalazłam ciebie przerwała BPR Zir -Niespodzianka ! Powiedziała Aura -to było niespodziewane Zdziwiła się Z.Kolanko -widziałyśmy was z góry... -Ooooo. No to spalona niespodzianka ! -oni przynajmniej są zaskoczeni -A gdzie jest Awi ? Powiedziała Jaspis -Jako Kolankowe medium Kolanko zaczęła mówić -Powiem wam, że wejdzie tu z N.Szafir gdy policzę do trzech 1...2.. -Niespodzianka Skoczyła N. Szafir -teraz nie ignorowałam mojej wizji i zrobiłam tobie niespodziankę -ja też to zobaczyłam ! powiedziała zadowolona Awi. -i Awi też ze mną jest -Znaczy Bliźniaczka -Bliźniczki !!! -Błagam dość. Powiedziała Zoisyt. -tak wszyscy się wyśmialiśmy.... teraz możemy jeszcze.... ehm Zir Kolanko zabrakło pomysłów -Musicie się zbierać tak ? Powiedziała Awi smutno. -nie wiem.... chciałam jeszcze tu pobyć Zasmuciła się Szafirka -Tak !!! Odpowiedziała Awenturyn z podnieceniem. N Szafir odsłoniła oko i Zaczęła przekupywać BPR. Awi i Angel zaczęły namawiać nadal nie przekonaną Jaspis. -No dobra.... ale kiedy dostaniemy czerwony alarm od mieszkańców to wy będziecie bronić planety ( klejnoty od MarySP) Zoisyt i Rubin patrzyła na to z rozbawieniem . -Niech będzie. Mogą zostać. Powiedziała Jaspis zrezygnowanym tonem. -Jej !!! Odpowiedziała podniecona Awi -Więc... bawimy się !!!! rozradowała się Z.kolanko -Może będę tego żałować... powiedziała Jaspis więc przenieśmy się w bardziej odludne miejsce -Mogę nas teleportować do chatki ale od razu idę do łóżka. Co wy na to ? Dobra żartuję. Jestem już zbyt zmęczona tymi teleportacjami -Awen też umie się tepać, ale rzadko z tego korzysta.... zrób to dla nas, zrób to dla nas poprosiła ją Zir -dobrze, tylko teleportacja ma lepszy zasięg gdy połączymy się w akwamaryn... -to chodźmy w jakąś uliczkę by żaden człowiek nie zobaczył -fuzja ?! Ale ekstra ! Odpowiedziała podniecona Awi -Ale tu jest pełno ludzi... powiedziała Zuzu -macie tu jakąś ślepą uliczkę .... czy co -Nie wiem. Rzadko łazimy po mieście. Odpowiedziała Angel -Za supermarketem jest ślepa uliczka ! powiedziała Awi -Raz się tam zgubiłam -super... chodź zir.. jakby co BPR nas znajdzie Powiedziała Awen i chwyciła Zir za rękę, pobiegły w ślepą uliczkę -BLR pilnuj wejścia by nikt nas nie widział poprosiła Awen. Zir i Awen zaczęły tańczyć po chwili się połączyły -tak więc... łapiemy się za łapki i teleportujemy się powiedziała Akwamaryn Klejnoty przytaknęły i złapały się za ręce nastąpił teleport -to było mocne... powiedziała Akwamaryn jeszcze tyle osób na raz jeszcze się nie tepało ze mną... i się rozłączyła -Wszytko w porządku ? Powiedziała Aura -tak... tylko coś zjem powiedziała zmęczona Zir -a ze mną wszystko w porządku powiedziała po niej Awen -zostało jeszcze trochę ciasta z batatów jeśli masz ochotę Zir -tak proszę -To chodźcie ! Klejnoty poszły do chatki. Niektóre coś zjadły , niektóre siedziały na kanapie i rozmawiały. i tak paredziesiąt minut -Dobra. Zaczynam się nudzić Powiedziała Jaspis. Któraś z was umie walczyć ? -Zir to robi całkiem nie źle -Wspaniale... Awen chwyciła Zir za ramię -CCo? -Zircon co powiesz na mały pojedynek ? -no dobra zgodziła się Zir -zuch Cyrkon pochwaliła ją Awen -No to chodźcie wszyscy. Pójdziemy do mojego miejsca treningowego. -Tam się zmierzymy -dobrze powiedziałą poddenerwowana Zircon Po chwili klejnoty znalazły się w miejscu treningowym Jaspis. Było tam pewno rozbitych , olbrzymich skał -Dasz rade BPR klepnęła Zir Zir od razu zrobiło się raźniej Wtedy Awi podeszła do Zircon. -Pamiętaj że możesz się wycofać...co jak ci się coś stanie ? -spokojnie dam sobię radę... Dzięki Awi -No dobrze. Powodzenia. Wtedy Zoisyt zaczęła mówić. -Uwaga! -Zaraz zmierzą się Jaspis i Zircon !Wszystkie chwyty dozwolone !Przegrywa ta która nie ma już dalszych sił na walkę ! -Zaczynamy za 3...2...1... Start ! zir przywołałą wachlarze Jaspis przywołała Hełm. i użyła szarży prosto na zir zir uniknęła ataku wzbijają zię w powietrze -Nieźle. Zir rzuciła wachlerzę w stronę jaspis Jaspis bez trudu odbiła wachlarz hełmem. -Ale uniki cię nie uratują ! Wyjęła ze swojego klejnotu dwa duże topory -wiem...ale dadzą casz na myślenie Podskoczyła i uderzyła nimi Zir zir udzerzyła ciałem o ziemię i wyjęłą wachlarzę Jaspis podchodziła do niej powoli z toporami. Zircon zrobiła przewrót i znowu wzbiła się w powietrze -Tym razem spróbuję czegoś innego... Schowała topory i wyjęła dość spory łuk Zir powiększyła wachlarze zaczęła strzelać w kierunku Zir Zir odbijała pociski lecz parę w nią trafiło, Jaspis strzelała dalej. Zir zaczęła omijać pociski lecz z czasem leciała wolniej -Czas to skończyć... Jaspis schowała łuk, Zir wyjęła dużo wacharzy i wyleowała w jaspis potem je rzuciła z całj siły Jaspis uniknęła parę ale kilka ją trafiło. zir podleciała i walnęła pięścią Jaspis, która przyjęła cios, Zir odleciała jak najdaliej i czekała na najgorsze Po czym Jaspis chwyciła wielką skałę i rzuciła nią w Zircon , potem użyła szarży by ją bardziej popchnąć I wielka skała napędzana szarżą uderzyła w Zir Zir próbowała ją odepchnąć lecz tylko skała spadła na dól razem z Zir. Zircon odrzuciła skałę i powoli wstała Jaspis zacisnęła pięści, zaczęła biec do niej. Wyjęło młot i walnęła nim z całej siły w Zircon zir ominęła młot, wleciała na jaspis zaczęły naparzać się pięściami wyglądało to dziwnie -Dobra Zircuś. Czas to zakończyć! Przygwoździła Zir do ziemi i uderzyła w nią hełmem, Zir utraciła fizyczną formę. Jaspis wzięła jej klejnot do ręki -To była dobra walka Zircon. Jesteś o wile lepszą wojowniczką nisz myślałam... -Dobra daj mi ją włożę ją do bańki regeneracji poprosiła BPR -No jasne Powiedziała Jaspis -przepraszam, że mnie tak poniosło Dopowiedziała -spokojnie da sobie radę, to silny klejnot BPR zabańkowała Zir Tym czasem Hessonit -Uwaga ! Wszystkie Cytryny w szeregu przed moim biurem , teraz ! Wszystkie Cytryny nieco przestraszone ustawiły się w szeregu. -Jak wszystkie wiecie , dzisiejsza misja zakończyła się niepowodzeniem. Dlatego wysyłam was na inną. Pójdziecie na zwiady i przeszukacie cały teren wokół platformy. Podzielcie się na cztery grupy i do dzieła ! Ruchy , ruchy wy żółte grudy. Cytryny szybko rozbiegły się. A jedna grupa poszła w stronę chatki. Po chwili... Ziemia zaczęła się trząść -Co się dzieje? zdziwiła się BPR Wtedy Zir się zregenerowała -Zła pora na regenerację Powiedziała BLR -To cytryny Przerwała nagle Rubcia -Szybko bierzemy się do walki Poinformowała Jaspis -Pomożecie nam? Awi zapytała się BPR -wróg naszego przyjaciela jest naszym wrogiem. Dalej do walki! Po tym rozkazie wszyscy wyszli z chatki, gdzie znajdowały się cytryny -Zir potrzebujemy Różowej Cyrkonii Zaproponowała BLR -zróbmy to -Skoro one się łączą to my też ! Rubciu , zobaczymy jak walczy nasza fuzja ? -Do dzieła ! Wtedy też Aura i Rubcia zatańczyły szybko i stworzyły Różową Aurę. Fuzja zaczęła z gracją pozbawiać fizycznych form Cytryny. Pojawiła się RC i zaczęła deptać przeciwników, BPR lała niebezpieczną substancje, cytrynom sprawiało to wielki ból. Awen pozbawiają ich fizycznej formy i bańkowała. Kolanko prostu była ich pięściami. Jaspis i Zoisyt walczyły obok siebie. Jaspis walczyła hełmem a Zoisyt teleportowała się za żółte klejnoty i przebijała je swoimi widłami. N. Szafir unosiła się nad ziemią, lecz cytryny ściągnęły ją na ziemię, zapraszała ich lecz one kruszyły ten lód -nie.... Pomóżcie mi... Nie umiem walczyć Zaczęła płakać. Awi widząc te scenę poszła ratować ,,bliźniaczkę". Podeszła po nią by wyrwać ja cyrtynom, udało jej się to i... Nastąpił od nich blask. Wszyscy skupili na nich wzrok -jejciu to fuzja. Zdziwiła się RC - zaraz przecież nie jestem taka duża... Powiedziała fuzja -a no tak jestem fuzją.... Skoro tak to macie coś ode mnie Nowa przywołała ścianę z lodu. Cytryny uderzyły się o nią,lecz zaczęły się przez nią przedzierać. RC parzyła się całemu zjawisku -nie zła jest fuzja pozbawiała cytrynów fizycznej formy, cytryny powoli się wycofywały Wtedy jeden Cytryn uderzył dłoń Różowej Aury Kwarc łamiąc jej paznokieć -Co ?! Złamał mi się paznokieć ! Zapłacisz za to zgniła cytryno !!! Kopnęła "zgniłą cytrynę" ochraniaczem na kolano. Cytryn stracił fizyczną formę a Różowa cisnęła klejnotem w powietrze RC patrzyła się na nią z podziwem ,,też chcę takie paznokcie" pomyślała po czym kopnęła jakiegoś cytryna -Wycofują się ! Krzyknęła Jaspis -To super Powiedziała niezapominajkowa Szafir -Pozbawcie fizycznej formy jak największej ilości tych żółtych ! Powiedziała Jaspis -nie ma problemu Odpowiedziała BPR o kurcze tylko RC powiedziała RC i wszystkie cytryny w promieniu 2 metrów od niej pufnęły -BLR umie pozbawiać ich za pomocą fal dźwiękowych -Przydatne. Powiedziała Zuzu -tak ale rzadko tego używa -Dobra dosyć ! Czas kończyć ! Powiedziała Jaspis z bojowym nastawieniem Wyciągnęła ze swojego klejnotu dwie katany , użyła szarży a Cytryny po kolei traciły fizyczną formę. -Dalej Dopingowała ją BPR -Wykończ je Jaspis ! Powiedziała Różowa Aura Kwarc -Dasz radę krzyknęła Ni. Szafir A RC tylko klaskała 15 minut później na polance nie było już Cytrynów. Wszędzie walały się ich klejnoty. Jaspis nieco zmęczona przestała używać szarży -fajnie tylko..... zabańkujcie je .... kwarce mają zdolność szybkiej regeneracji poinformowała Awen -To pobańkujmy trochę ! Odpowiedziała zadowolona Różowa I klejnoty zaczęły bańkować klejnoty Cytrynów porozrzucane na całej polance -Uuuuff nareszcie skończone. Powiedziała Zoisyt na kanapie w chatce -Było mega zachwyciła się BLR -Ta walka to było coś. -Nie walczyłam z taką grupą od wielu lat Jaspis zaczęła wspominać sobie dawne czasy -Boję się że to się powtórki zaczęła się jąkać BPR -Paru Cytrynom udało się uciec... Odpowiedziała Zoisyt -Ej ! Wy o tej walce gadacie a my tu mamy nową fuzję ! Zaczęła Różowa Aura Kwarc -jeszcze do tej pory się nie rozłączyła zdziwiła si Zir -Nie ma w tym nic dziwnego ! Oburzyła się Różowa -Nie słuchaj ich skarbie Zaczęła mówić do Ni. Szafir -przepraszam, jestem z HomeWorld, nie łączę się z byle powodów zir się usprawiedliwiła -Dobra zostawmy ten temat. Uspokoiła się nieco Różowa. -Jak ci na imię kochanie ? Zwróciła się do Szafirki -Jestem Niezapominajkowa Szafir -trochę nad tym myślałam -Jak słodko ! -Mogłabym cię zjeść haha ! -Spoko imię Awen wskazała gest palca w górę -Dobrze walczyłaś. Powiedziała Jaspis do Niezapominajkowej -Dzięki... Zarumieniła się fuzja -Nie chce przerywać ale co zrobimy z tymi wszystkimi bańkami ? -no właśnie będą wam tutaj przeszkadzać powiedziała BLR na sufit na którym były wszystkie bańki -Spokojnie. Jakoś sobie z tym poradzimy. Odpowiedziała Jaspis -Ale jak na razie zostają tutaj. -Jakby co mogę parę przesłać do wioski Powiedziała BPR -Może nam pomogą -Czemu nie Odpowiedziała Jaspis -Weście ile chcecie BPR wzięła bańki i nacisnęła na nie -Dzięki -Dobra czas się pożegnać...pa ! Powiedziała Różowa Aura Kwarc po czym rozłączyła się Po rozłączeniu Rubin trzymała Angel na ręku -Odstawisz mnie Rubciu ? Zapytała się Angel -A ja tam jeszcze zostanę ucieszyła się S. Szafir -Eee...tak , tak już odstawiam ! odpowiedziała Rubin nieco zawstydzonym tonem. i odstawiła Aurę wszyscy parzyli się na to z różnymi reakcjami -Dobra kochani musimy wrócić... BPR poderwała się -Ale ja nie chcę... powiedziała płaczliwym głosem Ni. Szafir -ale... powinniśmy wrócić, może właśnie mieszkańcy planety zostają rozbijani inie mogą nas wezwać -albo, mogli odkryć że u nich jest Jadeit i ją skruszyć -Mają racje. Powiedziała Jaspis -Rozłącz się i pogadajmy na spokojnie. -i tak możemy tu jeszcze przylecieć Powiedziała Awen -tylko musimy ich wykurzyć Ni.Szafir się zasmuciła i rozłączyła Gdy się rozłączyły były przytulone do siebie -no kochana Szafirko... nie chcesz tego co tysiące lat temu BPR pogłaskała N. Szafir Szafirka zapłakała i puściła Awi Awi też zaczęła płakać -Musisz wracać ale...ale...nigdy nie zapomnę, że jesteśmy bliźniaczkami ! Powiedziała Awi zapłakanym głosem -Spokojnie wiem, że tu jeszcze przybędę -To dobrze. Byle jak najszybciej hehe. -Postaram się N. Szafir otarła łzy Potem wszyscy zaczęli się żegnać -BPR podeszła do Zoi i przytuliła ją płacząc -jeszcze takiego słodkiego mutanta nie widziałam Zoisyt odsunęła ją od siebie i powiedziała nieco rozdrażnionym tonem... -Nie jestem słodka ale...ja też będę za tobą tęsknić. i znów przysunęła ją do siebie. -Zir podała rękę Aurze i powiedziała -Miło było sobie razem polatać, może będę miała misję na ziemi i się zobaczymy -Będzie mi bardzo miło. Będę tęsknić. Odpowiedziała Angel po czym szepnęła do niej. -I powodzenia z BPR hehe. Zir automatycznie się zarumieniła i się zaśmiała -HEHE, tobie też życzę miłego życia HEHE BLR i Awenturyn przybiły żółwika Jaspis -radź sobie wielka Awen klepała ją po plecach -Spokojnie sobie poradzę. A wam życzę powodzenia z rebelią. -A jeśli będziecie potrzebować w czymś pomocy walcie do nas. Odpowiedziała Jaspis -Na pewno Zir się z nią rozprawi, po walce z tobą, ale na pewno kiedyś przyda nam się twoja pomoc Powiedziała BLR Jaspis popatrzyła na BLR wzrokiem "oj przyda wam się ". -Trzymaj się, Powodzenia w szukaniu Różowej. -Dzięki ! Na pewno ją znajdę ! Odpowiedziała Rubin -I przepraszam... Kolanko odpowiedziała po cichu odchodząc -Jeszcze raz muszę się z tobą pożegnać Powiedziała Awi do Szafir -Spokojnie im dłużej jestem z tobą, tym lepiej Zamyśliła się Szafirka -Wiem ale...chciała bym żebyś jeszcze została...ale...wiem że jesteś tam potrzebna. Odpowiedziała Awi -Przylecę do ciebie... kiedy się to skończy, bliźniaczko -Dobrze bliźniaczko hehe. Chwila !!!! Muszę coś ci dać ! -Co ? Awi pobiegła szybko do domu. Wróciła z przykrytą tacą i nożyczkami -Uwaga wszyscy !!! Szczególnie ty Zircon Mówiła Awi Zir się wzdrygła -Na drogę zrobiłam dla was babeczki ! Żebyście nie były głodne :) -Dzięki... Zir popatrzyła się na babeczkę z głodem Awi przekazała tackę Zircon Zir kiwnęła głową Wtedy przyszły Obsydian i Kasumi -Dobra już zjadłyśmy lody Poinformowała Kasumi -No wiem... Powiedziała nieco zawstydzona Awenturyn * -I jeszcze jedno dla mojej bliźniaczki... -Tak? Zapytała się N.Szafir Awenturyn zdjęła koraliki ze swojej szyi i odcięła jedną kuleczkę nożyczkami. Potem wyciągnęła rękę w stronę N.Szafir i powiedziała... -Żebyś o mnie nie zapomniała. Na wszelki wypadek. -dzięki, szkoda, że ja ci nic nie mogę dać... ale mnie łatwo się nie zapomina... N. Szafir popatrzyła w stronę BPR -Dobrze wiem bliźniaczko. -Tak, przede wszystkim gdy zamyka się ją w dzienniku BPR się zaśmiała -Uwięziłaś moją bliźniaczkę w dzienniku ?! Po czym popatrzyła się na nią dziwnie -Jej przyjaciółki, żeby ją ochronić... Jedną skruszyli, a druga się skruszyła BPR powiedziała z obrzydzeniem Awi zrobiło się głupio. -Przepraszam...nie chciałam cię urazić... -Ta pierwsza była moją ,,matką"... heh... dodała BLR -Dobra chodźcie do teleportera, Kasumi, Obsydian wylądowałyśmy pod waszym domem byście się mogły spakować Ogłosiła BPR -Jeszcze jedno ! -Proszę Krzyknęła Angel po czym dała Zircon komórkę. -Co to ? Zapytała sięZir -Wiem że wygląda jak cegła ale to telefon. Ustawiłam go tak że jak naciśniesz jakikolwiek guzik na nim to zadzwoni na nasz telefon domowy. -Dzwońcie czasem. -Postaram się -Pomogę ci... Awen klepnęła Zir po plecach Grupka klejnotów odchodziła wszyscy machali do siebie. -hej Zir już idziemy powiedziała BPR stojąc na teleporterze -Już idę Zir wbiegła na teleporter i nastąpiła teleportacja Postacie Czy na pewno neutralni ? Zir BPR BLR Awenturyn N. Szafir Kolanko Bursztynowa Perła (wspomniana) Kasumi Obsydian Ziemia i kosmos Awenturyn * Jaspis * Angel Aura Kwarc* Zoisyt* Różowy Rubin Hessonit* Różowa Aura Kwarc Wspólne Niezapominajkowa Szafir (debiut) Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Kreatywność LoveLapisKuba Kategoria:Kreatywność MarySP